


Gangbang

by yourlocalmemedealer4



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I need sleep, Multi, Oneshot, gross ass shit, i hate myself for writing this, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalmemedealer4/pseuds/yourlocalmemedealer4
Summary: Bill comes up with a new torture method while trying to get Ford to give up the equation.
Relationships: Billford
Kudos: 23





	Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am when my insomnia was being an ass. I cannot actually believe I wrote this lmfao. Anyways, enjoy

The first thing that hit Ford’s senses when he came to was the absolute stench of it all. 

The old man was chained up by his ankle in the penthouse suite, the very top of the pyramid. The room, while decorated lavishly with portraits of Ford’s mortal enemy and ex-lover, comfortable looking couches, and one piano that simply mocked his existence, it stank in there like rotting flesh and death itself. Probably because that couch was literally made out of human flesh. 

The second thing that hit Ford’s senses were the sounds of the outside world. The crackling of the ever-present fire, burning down the town that he had lived so long in, the screams of the terrified citizens as they were attacked by abominations of all kinds, and the explosions...it overwhemed him to no end. Where was Stanley? Where were the twins? The end, it seemed, was near. 

He felt a familar presence enter his domain. Bill. The goddamn monster that had gotten him into this whole mess in the first place. He rose up through a portal in the floor, his one omniscient eye staring directly at Ford. 

“ENJOYING YOUR STAY, IQ?” Bill asked, in a mocking tone. God, Ford just hated when Bill would use that tone. 

“You can pester me all you want, Cipher, but I’m not giving you that equation.” Ford said indignantly. “In fact, why don’t you shock me with another 500 volts? No matter what you do, I still am not going to shake your hand.” He sneered at the triangular demon. 

Bill cackled at Ford’s bravery. Such a foolish mortal, acting oh-so brave in the face of something much mightier than himself. “AH, NOBLE AS EVER, FORDSY. I WOULDN’T EXPECT ANYTHING LESS FROM YOU, MISTER HERO.” He joked, ruffling the old man’s already messy hair. “THOUGH MY FRIENDS AND I HAVE COME UP WITH A FEW...NEW IDEAS TO PERSUADE YOU TO TALK.”

Ford smirked bravely. “Oh really?” He sneered. “Whatever you can throw at me, I’ll take it. You won’t get a word out of me.” His bravado was a shield of sorts, protecting Ford’s worries and insecurities from Bill’s manipulative nature. 

The golden triangle narrowed his eye, obviously not believing Ford’s act for one second. The owl was scared, he could sense it. “GEE, YOU TALK PRETTY BIG FOR SOMEONE IN YOUR POSITION. IF I WERE YOU, I’D THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU DECIDE WHO YOU’RE GOING TO MESS WITH. TRUST ME FORDSY, THE THINGS I’VE ALREADY DONE TO YOU AREN’T EVEN A PORTION OF THE AMOUNT OF TORTURE I CAN REALLY INFLICT ON YOUR FRAGILE, FLESHY BODY.”

Ford laughed at that. Thinking twice. When had Ford ever thought twice about anything in his life? “Bring it on, you equilateral cunt.” He spat, the words dripping with venom. 

Bill sighed and snapped his fingers, teleporting the pair into the main room of the Fearamid. The party that had been raging for almost three whole days was still going strong, and didn’t even freeze for a moment when Bill Cipher appeared. He grasped Ford in his hand, holding him up to see the Henchmaniacs, the abominations he had befriended during his time in the nightmare dimension. 

“LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND EVERYONE INBETWEEN!” Bill announced, gaining the attention of the partying monsters. “I’D LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU ALL TO THE ENTERTAINMENT FOR TONIGHT-MY EX-BOYFRIEND, STANFORD PINES!” He held out the man for all to see, who was struggling in his grasp. This got a roar of applause from the henchmaniacs, who seemed to be more...aware of Bill’s plan than Ford was. 

With a snap of his fingers, Ford’s arms and legs were bound together with a glowing blue cord, and he was placed on the ground as the creatures gathered around him. “What is-“ Ford began, getting a good look at the Henchmaniac’s faces. While some of them had a lack of features, it was plain to see that they had something sinister planned-something far more insidious than Ford originally thought. 

“MAY I START OFF TONIGHT’S ENTERTAINMENT WITH A TOAST?” Bill said, conjuring up a margarita. “AHEM...THIS TOAST GOES OUT TO MY LITTLE BOY TOY HERE, WHO WAS SUCH A SLUT FOR DEMON SEX THAT HE WOULD DEPRIVE HIMSELF OF SLEEP JUST TO GET MORE TIME WITH ME. GIVE HIM A SIX FINGERED HAND, EVERYONE!” He said in a loud voice, generating applause from the crowd. Ford blushed hard at the mention of their past relationship-yes, it was true, but did Bill have to go into so much detail?

“IN FACT, HE’S SUCH A LITTLE SLUT, THAT I’M SURE HE WOULDN’T MIND SOME OTHER DEMONS HAVING A TURN WITH HIM...NOW WOULD HE?” Bill said, once again getting a roar of applause from the Henchmaniacs. Ford felt his heart skip a beat. This...couldn’t be really happening, now, could it?

“Bill, you aren’t really going to go through with this...are you?” Sweat beaded up on Ford’s forehead, as he trembled a bit, fighting against his restraints. Bill got down to his level and spoke to him in a hushed tone. “MAYBE I WON’T...IF YOU GIVE ME THAT EQUATION.”

Ford spat in Bill’s direction. “Never.”

Bill wiped the spit off of his surface, snapping his fingers, which caused all of Ford’s clothes to vanish in a puff of smoke. Any creature that had any form of genetalia began to unsheathe their sex organs, preparing to violate the man in any way. The creatures without genetalia were given amplified psychic powers, allowing them to simulate the sensation. “GO NUTS, GUYS. YOU’VE EARNED THIS!” Bill said.

Pyronica, the tall, flaming demon was the first to claim Ford, leaping onto him with a yowl. Fear arose in the man’s chest, he wasn’t prepared for this. Never did he once think that Bill would go this far. Pushing the man down, Pyronica began jerking off Ford. Her hand, while gloved, was incredibly hot to the touch, it was a sort of burning sensation on Ford’s cock. He cried out in agony and unintentional pleasure, his body simply couldn’t help itself. 

Next to take him was 8 Ball, who had his reproductive organs stored in his mouth, underneath his tounge. The appendage barely even looked like what a human would recognize as a “penis,” a penis didn’t have that many thorns on it. 8 Ball stood over Ford and allowed the organ to drop into his mouth, seeking out his throat. Ford would’ve gagged had he not lost that reflex years ago. The organ-whatever it was, began throbbing intensely as 8 Ball made some...disturbing noises that may have been his equivalent to moans. 

Now that Pyronica had forced Ford into becoming erect, she immediately slammed herself onto Ford’s throbbing cock, which should have made him cry out but didn’t due to his situation. Pyronica was not one to go lightly on anyone, most of the Henchmaniacs could attest to that. She bounced up and down rapidly on Ford’s cock, making whooping sounds as she did so. Worst of all, the flesh inside of her pussy was hot-burning hot. It was like if lava was made into a semi-solid form. While it didn’t leave a single burn mark on Ford’s skin, it may as well have with the amount of agony being seared through his sensetive penis. 

The Henchmaniacs surrounding them cheered on the violation of Ford Pines, Bill watching with a half-lidded eye. The triangular bastard was enjoying this. He was enjoying watching his ex getting railed by his best friends. Ford couldn’t believe exactly how sick this was-it seemed like every time Bill did something terrible, he did something even worse to trump it. 

8 Ball’s throbbing penis (?) was beginning to shake inside of Ford’s mouth, preparing to release his alien semen down the man’s throat. It came in large doses, squirting out of every thorn and down his throat, giving Ford an incredibly sick feeling in his stomach. He almost threw up with the absolute amount of semen being dumped inside him, but he managed to keep it down. No need to show weakness. Meanwhile, with Pyronica vigorously railing him, Ford could feel his unintentional climax approaching. He usually didn’t cum this fast, but it almost seemed like his body wanted to get it out to stop the immense pain. Ford arched his back and came, causing Pyronica to let out an indescribably horrid screech. Once she and 8 Ball were finished, they high-fived, removing themselves from Ford and allowing the next group to take their turns on him. 

While nothing could hurt him more than the first round, it seemed as if the next few rounds got progressively worse and worse-Keyhole’s sex organs had incredibly sharp barbs on them that caused Ford’s tender asshole to bleed when he was violated by them, Teeth nearly bit off his dick, Paci-Fire’s tentacles nearly tore Ford apart, and so many other monstrous methods were used to violate Ford in almost every way, in every orifice. Even his ears had been stuffed with alien semen by the time the gangbang was finished. Bill Cipher then hovered before him once the monsters had finished having their way with Ford. 

“READY TO GIVE UP NOW, SIXER?” Bill said, his expression the triangular equivalent of a smirk. 

Ford could hardly move, hardly breathe, hardly talk. He was filled to the brim with semen and every inch of his body hurt, not to mention the emotional pain he had just been through. He could barely even find the words to say to this monster. “Go...fuck...yourself…” he managed to spit out, the words so weak and useless. 

Bill Cipher scratched his ex-lover’s chin. “VERY WELL THEN. GUESS WE’LL JUST HAVE TO TRY AGAIN IN A FEW HOURS OR SO.” The reality of the situation slowly set in, as Ford felt his stomach turn. “But...aren’t you done with me…?”

Bill narrowed his eye, seemingly smiling. “BETTER GET COMFY, SIXER, BECAUSE WE AREN’T GOING TO BE DONE WITH YOU FOR A LONG, LONG TIME.”


End file.
